Pancake Day
by Morbid1Curiosity
Summary: Its nationwide pancake day! Ruby has a plan on how to spend that day. But to her surprise, it won't turn out exactly as she planned it.
1. Chapter 1

"Weiss. Wake up, Weiss." Ruby shook the girls arm in a gentle manner. The redhead had to keep herself in line not to explode with excitement. While she wanted to just burst and share this special day with the Heiress, it was quite easy to understand that it would not be the best way to wake someone up. Especially if you plan on convincing them to do something.

"Nnghh...R-Ruby? What is it? Did something happen? What time is it." The white haired girl would grumble as she slowly opened her eyes. It took her a moment to comprehend her current situation, before she looked at the nearby clock. "Ruby, we still have an hour of sleep left. Let me get some rest." With that, Weiss simply rolled over to the other side.

Ruby frowned and puffed her cheeks as she saw the Heiress go back to sleep. If she didn't want to cooperate and go willingly, then it was time to act.

"Nope! Wake up! Its super special day today!" Ruby yelled as she dived onto the Heiress bed. The girl in question jumped out of her resting place in surprise, an audiable squeak followed by a huff as her rump would make contact with the floor.

"Ruby Rose, you have exactly ten seconds to explain yourself, before I decide to do something horrible to you for throwing me off my bed!" Weiss was on her feet, and Ruby could swear that she saw a vein almost pop out of her forehead as she sent her a death glare. The red cloaked girl gulped and for a brief second considered running away, perhaps hiding somewhere. She heard Menagerie is lovely this time of year.

 _'No!'_ Ruby thought as she shook her head to get rid of her fear. This was part of the plan. Well, plan b, but still. Plan is a plan. Ruby would hop up from the Heiress bed and stand before the white haired girl. Not too close, mind you. Not close for the white haired girl to be able to easily reach towards her at least.

"Well I tried to wake you up, but you said you would rather go back to sleep, and because we have to start early if we are to celebrate this special day together, then-mmmpf!" Her words were muffled as a cold hand landed on her mouth. Her eyes grew bigger and her pupils shrank in fear. Here she was, eye to eye with furious Weiss.

"Ruby. I will take my hand away. You will focus your dolt brain. And you will explain to me what are you rambling about. And this time, without the rambling part. Do you understand? Nod if yes, shake your head if no and you'd rather die this day." Ruby's head would bob up and down in agreement of her understanding the Heiress request. She could feel some cold sweat going down her brow. This has proven to be far more difficult then she predicted.

"Good, now talk." The white haired girl would slowly move her hand away and look expectantly at the younger girl.

"Alright, Weiss today is super special day. Today is the nation wide pancake day! And I thought we could skip classes and go to Vale and celebrate and..." And that was the part where the redhead would stop her rambling, as she saw Weiss facepalm and let out a deep sigh.

"Uhm...W-Weiss?" Ruby wasn't sure what to expect. Anger, yes. Denial? Yes. Agreement? That was tricky to even imagine, but perhaps mostly due to the current situation she got herself in. Ruby could swear that the only possible outcome she could imagine was Weiss happily agreeing, perhaps after a short session of convincing, but still.

"Ruby, I'm not even sure if I understood you correctly. So let me recap, if you don't mind, hm?" Weiss would look up at Ruby, as if she actually required her approval. Ruby could only nod in response.

"Very well. You woke me up an hour early." Ruby gave a nod. "To tell me we're going to skip classes." Another nod. "All day." Another nod. "Because of pancakes." This time Ruby's smile would grow as she nodded eagerly a few times.

There was a short pause, as Weiss simply stared at the girl. And then she exploded. But it wasn't dust oriented explosion. Not this time.

"Are you out of your mind?! Ruby Rose, thats the most irresponsible request I have ever heard!"

"B-But Weiss..."

"Ruby I understand you're young! But its time to grow up!"

"W-Weiss..."

"Sadly, when you want to go stuff your mouth with pancakes, you have to wait to do it in your free time!"

"...please"

"To think that a team leader would not only decrease performance of his fellow teammate by not allowing them to rest properly, but also to further decrease her own efficiency, and said teammates efficiency by making them avoid classes."

"...I'm s-so..."

"For pancakes!" Weiss would close her eyes and take a few deep breathes. She had to calm herself, or else she would most likely have her vein pop out.

At Weiss last statement, it was when Ruby's barriers broke. She moved her head down, bangs of her hair covering the top most part of her face. Tears would slowly mark their way down her cheeks. It was true. Her words hurt, but they held truth. Perhaps it was time to stop acting like a child. To move on from silly things of the past. "You're right. I'm sorry, Weiss."

Ruby simply turned around and exited the room. She wasn't sure what to do, where to go or what to think. She did predict that the Heiress would get mad. But this day wasn't supposed to turn out this way. Pancake day was supposed to be happy, joyful. Not sour and...and this.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a pressence and an arm around her shoulder. She didn't look up, simply continued to move forward, with the mysterious stranger going next to her.

"Ruby? Come on, Ruby, eyes up." And said mysterious stranger turned out to be another of her teammate, Blake. That did get her attention, the curiosity of the black haired girl going after her. She thought that perhaps Weiss would catch up and make sure she goes to classes, or Yang would try to cheer her up. But there was no sight of her sister. And here she was, Blake.

"B-Blake? What...I mean. Why are you here?" She couldn't help but ask. However rude that seemed, its not like she could anger anyone else as she just did Weiss. The black haired girl let out a short giggle and smiled gently at the redhead.

"Well you seemed to have a ... rough morning. So I decided to stick around. Its what friends do, no?" Blake offered a warm smile. Her smile and statement of her black haired friend did make Ruby smile a bit. A tiny bit, but that didn't escape the faunus girl.

That smile would die shortly after, as Ruby looked away. "She is right. I'm just being childish. I don't know what I thought. Of course she wouldn't agree to anything like this." The redhead let out a deep, sad sigh.

"Maybe, but you know what? Pancake day sounds like a great reason to skip classes. I mean, we'll just tickle Weiss till she let us share her notes and we'll catch up later. I'm sure Yang will cover for us." The Catgirl smiled at Ruby as she laid the idea before her.

"Thats...thats very nice Blake. But I think Weiss is right. We shouldn't skip clas-mmpf." Ruby had her mouth covered for the second time this morning, as Blake gave her a stern look.

"Ruby, I'll go to Vale, and enjoy myself with a plate of pancakes and a cup of tea. Now you'll either join me and we'll celebrate. Or you'll make me a sad lonely pancake eater. And as you know the holy law of this great holiday, a lonely pancake eater will be meet with seven years of bad luck." Blake would let go of Ruby's mouth as she nodded, her index finger raised in the air a bit.

That made the younger girl giggle a bit. "Blake, first of I doubt there are any holy laws. And I think seven years of bad luck is when you shatter a mirror, not when you eat pancakes alone." But it did its job, and Ruby had a smile on her face. The pain of earlier encounter with Weiss was still present, but for now the redhead enjoyed a bit of happiness.

Blake smiled, but this time it was her soft, genuine smile as she looked down at the younger girl. Her ribbon would gently twitch, as the catgirls ears most likely perked. She took Ruby's hand. The younger girl gave a soft yelp as she got dragged towards the skysport.

It took them just enough time to get to the skyport to board the first air bus that would leave towards Vale that day. There weren't many people, a few other students and thats it. Luckly for them, nobody who would ask difficult questions for that day. They sat in silence for a moment, and it was Blake that would break said silence.

"Soo...Ruby not to make any kind of sacrilege. But why is pancake day so...special? I mean, I don't mind them. But you made alot of." Blake paused, unsure how to make it sound as neutral as possible. "You gave this alot of thought, for such a day."

Ruby smiled at Blake and would shake her head a bit. "No, no. Don't worry. I'm not in some kind of weird cult."

"Are you sure? Ruby, after I heard that there are people who claim godlike hood towards an entity compromised of spaghetti and meatballs. I'll belive anything." Blake squinted as she claimed that. Her voice now serious, and she looked around as if in some sort of conspirancy.

"Spaghetti...oh! You mean... yeah! I know what you mean. But um... Blake you are aware that those guys are like." Ruby paused, she furrowed her brow as she thought hard. There was a word for that. Actually that word often got confused with two others, that didn't make this matter any easier.

"Ironic!" Ruby suddenly yelled, which made Blake jump in surprise. Redhead smilled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry, but the word is ironic. They are just trying to make fun of other religions that are strict and things like that. Or just make fun of religions in general." Ruby shrugged. "I'm not really sure, since well...I never gave it that much thought."

Blake would eye Ruby for a moment. A suspicious glance, before she simply nodded and seemingly let go of the weird topic. "So, pancake day? Whats so special about it." She asked once more, as she looked down at the redhead.

"Well... Its just that." Ruby took a deep breath. "Its one of the few memories I have. Or maybe its just muscle memory? But whenever I was sad or hurt, mom made pancakes for me. And later..." Ruby paused once more, looking out the window of the air bus. Blake simply sat in silence, letting Ruby continue at her own pace. "Later dad continued that. So whenever I got hurt, falling from the tree. Or he yelled at me and I cried or ... anything. He would make me pancakes to cheer me up." The younger girl smiled at that. Just the memory made her happy.

"When I heard that there's a nation wide pancake day, I decided that I'll celebrate it as a happy memory day. You know, its a day when you're supposed to be happy, optimistic, positive. Think happy thoughts and all that." Ruby grinned, but that was short lived as she then suddenly sulked.

"I usually celebrated with Yang. I don't think she really got the idea. I think she was just humoring me and playing along. And she had an excuse to stuff herself full of pancakes for the entire day." Ruby giggled at the thought. "But today I thought I'd celebrate with Weiss... I guess its just a childish memory. No place for that in grown up world." She ended sadly. Her gaze turned its attention back at the window and the landscape below them.

But her sight seeing was quickly interrputed as Blake pulled the girl into a hug. "Ruby, I think its a wonderful idea. And I'm even more happy I decided to join you." She would let go and look into Ruby's eyes. "So please, keep up with your holiday, and cheer up, okay? You can sulk and get sad tomorrow." Ruby wasn't sure at first. She knew Blake was just being a good friend. But perhaps that was how it should be. She nodded, her face turning from sadness into one of determination.

"You're right Blake, pancakes! Here we come!" Ruby hoped onto her seat and pointed her finger forwards as if she commanded someone to move onwards. That simply made the few sleepy students onboard send some weird looks their way. Ruby was unphased, as she was now determined to not let anything destroy this day for her. Blake, on the other hand, could use a little less publicity. Especially this kind, as she shrunk in her sit, her cheeks burning red.

The rest of the flight went relatively peacefuly. Ruby decided, after some convincing done from Blake, that it would be more comfortable to approach pancakes from a standard, sitting position. And luckly for the catgirl, Ruby found wisdome and truth in her words.

It was at the Vale skyport, where Ruby's confidence deflated.

"Blake?"

"Yes, Ruby?"

"...I'm not sure where we could go to get some pancakes at this hour."

Blake smirked, as it was time to play her secret card she prepared for this kind of ocassion. "Its fine Ruby, I think that there's a place just perfect for your holiday." The faunus girl smiled at the redhead and would lead her deeper into the town.

The walk took them a good twenty minutes. Idle chitchat and small observation were shared about their surroundings, but otherwise the entire trip was uneventful. They finally arrived at their destination. Ruby looked up, a big signboard with three colorful letters hanged above the doors.

"HOP? What does that mean, Blake?" Ruby turned her gaze from the signboard to the faunus girl.

"House of Pancakes." Blake explained shortly and opened the doors, inviting the girl inside. "Come on, lets enjoy some breakfast." She smiled, closing her eyes as a red blur swooshed inside, red petals following her.

Blake would find Ruby at the counter, where the redhead eyed different images of different pancakes and their different topings and other things that the customers could order with their food. While Ruby was busy, most likely her brain trying to decide which one to order, Blake turned her gaze to the slightly disturbed owner of the shop.

"Don't mind her, she's just excited about her pancakes. We'll have the cookie special." Blake smiled.

"Cookie special?!" Ruby's eyes were peeled off the images as she looked betwen the owner and the faunus girl.

"Yes, we use cookie butter in our pancake mix. So its like you're eating a pancake but also a cookie, young miss." The owner smiled at the redhead, accepting earlier explenation of her erratic behaviour.

Ruby went wide eyed. She knew what had to be done. This was her holy place. This was where her God has made its apperance to her. She collapsed onto her knees, her arms and torso following further as she worshipped the man before her.

Now Blake went wide eyed. "R-Ruby!" She reached down towards the girl as she attempted to pull her up from her knees. She would send a nervous smile towards the completly confused shop owner, and then look around to see the few early customers look at them as if they just saw crazies.

"Ruby! Up!" Blake demanded in a forceful tone, finally peeling the redhead up as she dragged her deeper towards the store. "We'll uh, take two portions for now! We'll take the upstairs seats! Oh and tea!" The faunus yelled at the confused owner as she draged the girl up the stairs. Blake decided to sit them at the roof table. It was a bit too cold for that, at least for this time of day, but due to that it was empty. And could she use less weird looks for now.

"Ruby, what was that?!" The black haired girl frowned as she looked down at the younger girl.

"I'm sorry Blake." Ruby simply shrunk in her sit, as she looked away for a moment. Her eyes would shot up to peer at the faunus girl just a second later. "B-But! Cookies! In pancakes! Whoever thought of such idea, they deserve like...like." Ruby paused and frowned as she tried to think of something that could live up as a worthy prize for a genius of that proportion. "Something amazing!" She nodded to herself, nailing it perfectly.

Blake let out a soft giggle, that soon grew into a laugh. It was quite hard to stay mad at Ruby, she had to admint that. "Yes, but you could keep your...excitement at bay. At least from the public eye. Build a shrine somewhere private and do your...praising there." Blake shook her head and let out a sigh.

"Blake! Thats briliant. I just need a relic of sort." Ruby's voice turned a bit on the dark side, as she muttered something further to herself. Blake could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand up at that.

"R-Ruby? A relic? W-what do you mean?" The faunus girl smiled nervously.

"Hm?" Ruby's thought got interrupted by the question, as she looked up at the black haired girl before her. "Oh, yes. A relic. You know, an ounce of hair of the owner or...something else. You know, some part of a saint person!" Ruby explained with a nod.

She was about to continue, but they both heard footsteps moving up the stairs. Soon a waiter would bring in their order. He placed two plates before each of them. Then did the same with two tea cups, and finally put the teapot and a dark tube with some kind of sweet sauce to go with the food. Yet it had no label, so it was hard to say what the content would hide.

"Bon appetit ladies." With that, the waiter left them to their food. Blake smiled back at him, as she watched him leave. She was about to ask something Ruby, but when she looked back at the redhead, she saw that the girl in question already was pouring the black substance over her stack. It was then, that the faunus decided not to disturb the redhead in her holy quest, and simply reached for the teapot.

It took a few more orders before Ruby was satisfied enough to at least slow down. But Blake didn't mind. It was quite amusing to watch the girl so eagerly put more food than her cheeks could handle. She was amazed that she didn't burst. Through all the additional stacks that Ruby ordered or as she put it 'keep 'em coming', Blake finished her own, and was simply enjoying her tea, looking around the landscape. It was a satisfied sigh that brought her attention back to Ruby.

"Whoa! I think I never had anything like that." Ruby sat there with a satisfied smile. Her eyes closed as she allowed for all the food to get comfy in her tummy.

"I'm surprised you never had anything like that." Blake raised an eyebrow. If there was anyone who she would think knew about...any kind of cookie combination, it would be Ruby. Yet here she was, proven wrong about something she considered a fact.

"Nah, actually um...we kinda have this special family recipe for our pancakes." Ruby smiled and rubbed the back of her neck. "I kinda thought I would find a place that would let me like ... prepare some for myself and Weiss." The sound of her name made Ruby flinch a tiny bit. Blake was about to intercept the sad moment that was about to grow into existance, but Ruby was faster, as she continued. "Now that I think about it, it was kinda silly. I doubt any place would allow for it." Ruby giggled, assuring the catgirl that her mood was still cheerful.

"I see. Your moms recipy?" Blake inquired, taking a sip of her tea, closing her eyes to enjoy the taste.

"Yeah. Blake?" The faunus girl's ears perked, as the excitement was out of Ruby's voice once more. Blake opened her eyes to see the girl in front of her before her fiddle with her cloak, as she looked down at it.

"Mhm?" The catgirl tilted her head a tiny bit to the side.

Ruby would glance at her timidly, a soft smile on her lips. "Thank you. For...for this. And I don't mean pancakes, even if they were delicious! But...just, for coming here with me. And for playing along with my silly holiday." Ruby's cheeks would get a soft pink hue as she looked at Blake. The catgirl would smile and settle her teacup down, only to reach out and take one of the other girls hand.

"Ruby, always. We're friends. And while this...was a bit out of my comfort zone, I couldn't just let you mope all day instead of celebrating as you should." Blake answered, holding the redheads hand betwen her own. She looked into her eyes, and those silver orbs would peer back at her. They shared a smile. The moment was ruined, as the waiter approached them. His voice making both of them jump in their sits, as each of them looked away, each blushing. The waiter simply raised a brow as he asked.

"Anything else you wish to order?"

"N-No, no. We're fine. Thank you, it was delicious. Please send compliments to the chief." Ruby said, with a smile. And as the waiter turned around, he could feel something grab his arm. He started to turn around, his professional smile in place, before he saw a pair of silver orbs stare into his soul. The redheads face dark and serious before him. "And make sure to compliment the chief...I know where you live, remember that."

"Y-Yes Ma'am! R-Right away Ma'am!" The waiter would nod, and as he felt his arm getting free from the iron grip of the small girl, he would run down the stairs, almost collapsing, away from Ruby and most likely towards the kitchen.

Ruby turned around and sent a warm smile towards Blake. "Lets go! Afterall, we were to spend a whole day around Vale!" The girl explained and went down the stairs. The slightly pertrubed catgirl would simply nod in response, deciding to follow the girl down.

And then they spent the entire day around Vale. They enjoyed a walk, some movies and some games in the local game arcades. Blake was quite happy that she managed to convince Ruby to order something else for their lunch. Even if she wanted to go along with Ruby's little holiday, she wouldn't really stomach pancakes as the only meal for a whole day. As such, the rest of their day did not consist of any pancakes, and it was not worth mentioning. At least for now.

 **I never thought I'd write anything. And to post it anywhere public. But here I am, doing so.  
**

 **I would appriciate any kind of critique. I'm mostly concerned about my grammar and my usage of english language. I am willing to learn, if You're willing to point me in the right direction.**

 **This story is planned to be a 2 chapter piece.**


	2. Chapter 2

"You're right. I'm sorry, Weiss." Was the last thing that the Heiress heard from the younger girl before she dashed through the door behind her. Schnee simply let out a sigh and sat on her bed.

"I'll go after her." It was Blake, as she hoped off her bed and dashed through the door after the redhead. Weiss looked at Yang. She was...unusually quiet this morning. The blond firecraker seemed to...wait for things to unfold. After Blake left, she would sat up on her bed. Weiss just now noticed that she was the second in this room to have any kind of sleeping wear on herself. The events of this morning blinded her to the fact that Blake was quite ready to go.

"You know." Weiss got startled as she heard the tired, sleepy voice of Yang. Her blue eyes focused on the blonde.

"I know...what exactly?" Weiss asked. Annoyance still in her voice, although she didn't plan to let it sneak into her question.

"You're right. About the classes and studies and... and everything." Yang would raise her gaze from the ground, her purple eyes would lock with the Heiress. And while the white haired girl had no issue with being stared at, it was different. Yang seemed tired, but not due to lack of sleep.

"I'm...quite happy you agree with me. Afterall, it is important to keep high performance both physically as well as academicaly." Weiss would nod, she knew that there was more to what Yang said, but decided to play along to see how it unfolds.

"But she has a reason. I know I'm biased, because She's my sister and all that jazz. But She's not stupid. And She's aware that you wouldn't just agree to something like that if there wasn't a reason." Yang continued. Her hand would brush through her hair. The gesture would be followed by her stretching. That seemed to put a little more spark into the blonde.

"I'm very curious on this reason now. What would be so important that she would risk the trouble in classes, falling back with her studies AND attempting to drag me into something so...irresponsible." Weiss would squint her eyes as she observed Yang. Indeed, she was mighty curious on what would the reason be.

"Its Her mom, Weiss." Yang simply said, and as the Heiress remained quiet, expecting there to be any kind of follow up. Yet there was none. Yang simply looked at the window.

"Ruby's Mom? You mean..." And then it hit her. She wasn't one to peer into the lifes of others. Afterall, being rich and important, she had quite alot of people peering into her owlife. Both from her own family, as well as from the outside of the family. As such she was aware how annoying that could be. Yet now it clicked. The sparse information from here and there about both Yang and Ruby.

Yang had to caught where Weiss line of thought went, most likely by her slightly shocked face. "Yeah its... Its silly. Like you said. I can't disagree with you on this... How to call it. Logical point? Of what you said. But this silly day that nobody really remembers. Its special to her." Yang chuckled at some past memories of the celebration they had. Both her and their father would humour the younger girl and indeed act as if it was another dustmass kind of holiday.

"How...I mean, why. Why pancake day?" Weiss asked, her voice quiet. Now it was her turn to look at the floor. Her thoughts were now spinning. And the girl desperately tried to maintain her composure before it broke. She had to hear all of it, before she would allow herself to succumb to the fruits of her own foolishness.

"Well, Summer made them. The pancakes. She had this old family recipy with her. And Ruby loved them. It was the first food she didn't grimace at when she was but a tiny rose petal." Yang smiled at the faint memory. She wasn't that much older, but she did have fond memories of her younger sibling and some of her antics that even the redhead couldn't remember.

"And since she liked them so much, it was always the little way to bribe her whenever she wanted her to cheer up, not cry, behave or...anything really. And then..." She paused, taking a deep breah before continuing. "And then dad continued it. Oh she got accidently hurt when training with uncle Qrow? Pancake time. She fell of a tree? It was pancakes to cheer her up. I mean, it wasn't like we stuffed her full of it. But when she really needed cheering up, it was the go to remedy." Yang now looked at Weiss, her smile slowly fading from her lips.

"Ruby at some point...she decided to make this a memory day. For her mom. But also a happy day. Its her think happy thoughts day. Where she wants people to focus on the positive side of life. All the happy things. Like the pancakes and her mom." Yang let out a sigh, ending her story. She looked at the clock and decided to lay down in the bed. "Half an hour before the alarm clock goes off. Might as well grab a quick nap. What about you, princess? Goin to nap or ..." She raised her eyebrow as she glanced over at Weiss. The heiress shook her head.

"I'll prepare myself for the upcoming day." She would stand up from her bed as she collected her things. "And Yang? Thank you. For explaining this to me. I...understand now." The blonde merely gave a nod, as she closed her eyes. The white haired girl would head towards the shower. Her body would be on autopilot at that point. Usually it allowed her to not bother herself with thinking as she prepared herself. Something she rather hated before her first coffee. But today it was inevitable.

She entered the shower, setting the water to just the way her body enjoyed it the most. Yet instead of washing herself, she simply rested her forehead against the wall. She allowed for the water to soak her body. She normally would be more concious about using too much hot water, but today it mattered little to her. "Ruby, You dolt." She muttered, closing her eyes.

She felt her eyes water up. If only she knew. If that airhead approached her day before, and explained everything. She would understand, maybe even agree on certain conditions. She could feel two burning trails that slowly traveled down her cheeks. Her tears always reminded her of failure. Of her lack of self control. But she didn't care, not now. And she wouldn't mope around, neither would she just blame herself. She would act.

The heiress had a new motivation, a new resolution in herself. And with that she pushed herself for her morning routine. Her shower didn't take long after that. She went back and made sure Yang wouldn't oversleep, before heading to the cafeteria. There she managed to pour some coffee into herself, and push down a light breakfast. She was in no mood to eat, yet she knew it was neccesary.

Things were quiet, as she was way earlier then usuall. She used that fact to her advantage, as the white haired girl started to ponder what to do about her current debacle. Apologizing was obvious. But this was a special day that she ruined for Ruby. Something that came up just once a year.

And then like a lightnig strike, the answer came down at Weiss. The solution to right her wrongs. She had to make her own pancake day for Ruby. Today, of course, was out of question. Not because of classes, but because the fact that Ruby most likely got draged to Vale by Blake in an attempt to salvage what she ruined. But tomorrow, a day off. Yet there was one...issue with her idea.

Pancakes weren't a...dish, she was an expert at. She could seek some online recipes and tutorials. But that would just feel wrong. She already had an idea for where she would do her little surprise. It would cost her some liens to convince them. But that was the least of Weisses problems. Money. If only money could solve all the problems. She let out a sigh.

"Hey Weiss, feeling better?" The heiress was brought back to remnant from her deep thoughts. She jumped slightly in surprise, as she looked up at Yang. The blond girl giving her a grin in return to her glare."

"Yes, I am well. Simply...pondering about what to do. But I think I have found the solution." Weiss took a sip from her cup. "Yet my solution needs a bit of...adjusting, since I'll need to aquire a new skill in just a day." The white haired girl frowned.

"Huh? A new skill? Hey, you aren't hoping to lap dance for my sister? Because let me tell yo-mmpf." Yangs mouth was covered by a hand, the white haired girls cheeks would burn with intense fire, as she apparently made it an habit today to cover peoples mouths.

"Yang, if people here start to gossip about me doing...such things. I'll murder you in your sleep. Are we clear." Weiss squinted as she eyed the blond girl. Yang simply snickered and pulled her hand away.

"Aw just kidding princess, I doubt anyone would belive that. Well maybe a few people. But hey." She let out another snicker as she felt the Heiress fist come into contact with her arm. Of course Yang barely felt it, but the rules of Savoir-vivre demanded she act upon it, even if Yang wasn't aware that such word existed. "Ow! Ow! Alright, sorry, sorry." The blond raised her arms in defense in case Weiss decided to continue her assault.

Yet the white haired girl just huffed and sat down at her place proper, if not a little bit deflated. "So whats your idea, and that mysterious skill you need to learn." The blond firecracker tilted her head, curious what kind of plan did she come up with.

"Pancakes..." Weiss simply said, to which Yang raised her brow.

"Alright, go on. I know I told you that its a good way to cheer Ruby up, but I thought you'd come up with something special."

"I want to make up for her day, tomorrow. I know it won't be officialy her holiday or what not, but I'll try to make up for it. I just..." Weiss paused and muttered something quietly, her head turned away from the blond girl.

"Weiss, You'll have to speak up." Yang shoulder bumped the Heires, which made her tense a bit.

"I d-don't know...how to." The white haired girl let out more mumbling. Yang was getting a bit annoyed by it by now.

"Weiss, are you trying to tell me you don't know how to make pancakes." Yang couldn't help but to sound surprised at her own statement. She always thought its quite simple, and in this day and age where you could easily look things up on your scroll, what could be the issue.

"Its not the first thing that a proper lady should learn, Yang." The Heiress turned towards Yang, although she tried to look annoyed, with a pout and a frown, the light pink hue on her cheeks betrayed the truth.

Yang would nod at that, ignoring the pouty rich girl for now. She had to help Weiss somehow. She didn't care for her inability to do a basic dish like that. It was more for the sake of her own sister. And for the happiness of Ruby, some sacrifices had to be made.

"I know what to do Weiss." Yang finally spoke and stood up. The white haired girl looked up with curiosity written all over her face.

"And that would be...?" Weiss raised an eyebrow, to which Yang simply started to walk, waving her hand for the Heiress to follow along. To which she complied, having to catch up with the blond girl.

"So Yang, why...haven't you yelled at me. Or didn't do anything really since morning? I mean I...kinda sorta made your sister sad." Weiss would rub her own shoulders as she walked besides Yang. She still felt awful, and it didn't help that nobody really yelled at her or had an argument over it. Her line of thought was broken once Yang decided to answer.

"I promised."

"You promised...what?" Weiss brow furrowed. Was this planned ahead? Weiss thought she heard something about Ruby planning this, but she just assumed it was something planned on the last minute. She wasn't sure why or how Ruby could plan something like this.

"That I wouldn't interfere whatever the outcome would be. No yelling, no screaming, no punching you, no hitting you, no..."

"Alright! Alright, I got it." Weiss sighed.

"Ruby wanted to handle the outcome, and...well, you clearly weren't happy about what happened after I told you about 'why' and you're trying to make things better so I gave you another chance to make things up to Ruby."

"How noble of you, Yang."

"Why thank you, is it enough to be knighted by the princess herself?" Yang hip bumped into the Heiress, making her need to fight to regain balance. She let out a huff at the blond girl, although couldn't stop a smirk.

"You brute, it takes far more to be knighted in this realm. If you take a butter knife and cut ten ursa heads with a single swing, will you be then able to obtain such title." Weiss would get into her improvised role, raising her chin up and adding a little bit of an sardonic, over the top tone into her voice.

"Ooh I see, would it also mean I'd get the hand of the princess? Or maybe something else huh? Huh?" Yang waggled her brows at Weiss, which made her cheeks grow red in response as she averted her gaze from the blond.

"Yang! Ugh, of course you would turn such an innocent fairytale setting and add your own spice to it." The heiress huffed and shook her head.

"Well, you're lucky we're here, so we'll avoid any other hot spicey stuff from me. now wait here." Yang commanded as they stoped betwen their room. She sliped quickly in, almost with the speed of Ruby's semblence would she be back out, holding a folded paper.

"Take this." Blond gave the folded piece of paper to Weiss.

"And...what exactly is 'this'?" The Heiress raised an eyebrow in question.

"Half of your ticket to redemption." Yang pointed at the paper. "And this is the second." She then knocked at the doors opposite of their own room.

There was an audiable trash behind the door, with a female voice yelling to wait a second. And in a moment the door flung open, a young girl with a smile so big, if she'd be a cat faunus it wouldn't take much for her to take upon the role of cat from alice in wonderland.

"Oh hey guys! We were JUST about to leave for classes! We could go together! Oh! Or did you came because you wanted something?" Nora looked betwen the two. And she would do quite literally that, as he eyes jumped betwen the two each second as she awated for them to answer in anyway.

"Uh right, the second Nora. Mind if we come in? Kinda private and all." Yang said with a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of her head. Weiss was a bit taken back each time she had to interact in any direct manner with the hammer wielding redhead. Although used to hyperactive behaviour, this was on a level she was yet to accept to be comfortable with.

"Oooh! A secret! Of course, come on in. Jaune and Pyrrha aren't here but thats not an issue! I can get them before they reach the class." And she'd sprung to sprint into the hallway, or at least she attempted, when a strong grip from Yang stopped her dead in track.

"Nora, its fine. We're here for you two actually. Well, mostly for Ren. But you'll play integral role in it."

"Hey." Ren simply raised his hand to the two as he sat on his bad, preparing himself for the upcoming classes.

Thus the explenation began. From the morning events, through the reasons and onto the current request. Yang tried to be vague about the reasons behind Ruby's obsession with the holiday. Weiss simply stood at the side as the blond explained everything. She was being entertained by Nora's quite ... honest way of portraying emotions. She could swear that the girl was either a born actress yet to be revealed for her briliance, or she simply mocked Yang. She didn't think that the second option was plausable. It would be against what she already knew about Nora.

"...So yeah, we need Ren here to take a break today and do his best to introduce Weiss into the world of pancake making." Yang took a deep breath as she ended her explenation. Nora nodded a few times and she moved towards Ren.

"Will you? You should, they are clearly having a partnership issues! And its so romantic too. Imagine this. Power of pancakes overpowering everything else in the world." The girl bounced in front...or rather around Ren. The boy simply sat there, contemplating what he just heard. Weiss wasn't exactly sure what the boy was thinking, as his stoic apperance could put a Schnee to shame. A true poker face.

"Under one condition." Ren finally said, as he looked at at the three girls.

"Anything." Weiss said, determined to achive her goal of fixing her problem.

"Nora, you'll attend the classes." He said in his soft voice. The girl in question whined like a small girl as she was refuse to get her favorite toy.

"But Ren, I could help. I'd be the best helper ever. And you know I love pancakes!" She begged the boy, yet he seemed adamant...actually he didn't really shift too much of his sitting position, nor did his expression.

"Nora, if I am to skip the classes, I'll need someone to back me up with notes so I'll be able to catch up. And I trust you with this. And there will be plenty of food after you're back." His lips curved into a small smile. Something that Nora couldn't help but reply to with her own one. But it wasn't a huge grin like usual. It was the same small smile that Ren offered to her.

"Fiiineee, but make me plenty! Come on Yang!" The hammer girl grabed the blond, which yelped in surprise but recovered enough to wave and yell a wishful good luck at the two left in the room.

Weiss just stood there, it was fascinating to observe how the two worked together. It was a hyperbole of personalities. Yet they bounced off each other in just the right way. Weiss sighed softly, if only the same could be said about her and Ruby.

"Weiss." Hearing her name being said made the girl snap out of her thoughts, she focused on Ren.

"Yes?" The Heiress asked, tilting her head. She felt a bit awkward, since she rarely spoke to the boy, or really interact with him at all. But as she was taught back home, she should be the best company that she could offer.

"Is this your plan? Or was this Yang talking you into this? Or someone else?" The boy stood up slowly and would move towards the closet that was in the room.

"What...do you mean? This pancake idea? It was mine. Although I wouldn't really come here to...ask you for help. I mean! Not that I don't trust your abilities its just that." Weiss paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "I guess it boils down to me not wanting for any of you guys to skip classes just for me and Ruby." The girl rubbed the back of her neck, her feet shuffeling slightly against the floor.

"I see. Its quite a big sacrifice for one to do something like this." Ren stated, he moved from the closet towards the dresser, slowly opening each drawer as he was clearly looking for something.

"You mean learning how to make pancakes? Ren, I could take it from Nora or Ruby. But are you also crazed about this dish to the point of claiming its some sacred art?" Weiss rolled her eyes at that. This was getting ridiculous.

"Hm? No. I don't mind them of course. What I meant is that you're trying to learn something new for Ruby. And in a spun of a day." The boy not finding what he was looking for, would frown a tiny bit, standing in the middle of the room as he examined the room closely.

"While learning new things differs in difficulty depending on the subject you try to master, the first step is always the hardest no matter what you decide to do. Admiting that you lack said skill, admiting you need help, and accepting said help. Its to raise your leg, move it forward, and then place it back on the ground. Only once you had done that first step, the rest will come easier" Ren explained to the white haired girl.

Weiss was...confused. Was this really such a big deal? She didn't feel like it was a big deal. Ruby was sad, Weiss messed up. As such, she tried to fix things in anyway possible. But perhaps there was some truth in this. She wasn't sure, at least not now. And that could wait as she should focus on her current task.

"There it is." The boy finally found what he was looking for. It was a green apron, and as he tried it on, Weiss could read 'Please do nothing to the cook' which made her let out a soft giggle.

"I think I'm ready. We need a place and ingredients." Ren explained, and Weiss knew about it. She simply nodded.

"I think I could convince the cooking staff to let us use the cafeteria kitchen for a while. And let us use some of the stuff they have." Weiss smiled, sometimes it wasn't bad to have a bit of liens on the side.

"Oh! And we'll be doing it like this." She handed him the folded paper that Yang gave her earlier. The boy took it and looked it over. After a moment her gave a nod, and without a word both would leave towards the cafeteria, hoping to avoid any stray teachers wandering around, having no classes or no lectures to give.

The rest of the day for Weiss was...different, to say the least. Spending time with Ren wasn't a bad thing. She found out that he was a good tutor. He explained things carefuly, had patience with her mistakes and his stoic act added this professional vibe to his behaviour. Something she remembered from back home and a few of the personal tutors her father had got her.

While she tried to do her best, she couldn't help but wonder. Was Ren right? Was this too much of a hassle. She could buy Ruby something. Drag her to a weapon shop and tell her to pick something and it would be on her. Drag her to a cookie store and do the same. Yet here she was. Skipping classes, spending her liens on bribes and learning how to cook a simple dish.

Nothing exciting really happened while doing so. They ended just an hour before lunch would had to be served at the cafeteria. Something they agreed with the kitchen staff. They cleaned up and the two said their goodbyes. Ren busy with pushing a small cart stacked to the top with food she promised to Nora.

Since she was quite full with what they made earlier, and since it would be pointless to show up at the last thirteen minutes of her last class today, she deicede to just spend that time inside her room. She really would love to study, catch up with the topics and subjects she missed that day.

She would love to do something productive with her time, is all the Heiress wanted. But she couldn't. Ren's words were still echoing in her head. The worst part is, she wasn't sure why. Was it important why she cared to make up with Ruby. That instead of using her money to simply buy herself forgiveness, she spent an entire day, and will do the same tomorrow...hopefuly, to make things better betwen herself and the energetic redhead.

The evening was quiet. Mostly because Yang either wasn't around or simply laid in her bed, soft snoring heard now and then. And both Blake and Ruby were still out. She hoped they didn't get into any trouble.

It was later that day, close to what they usually considered bed time, that Weiss spoke up.

"Yang? Think I'll head to bed earlier. I had quite an...eventful day. And I should rest up before tomorrow." She said as she stood up from the desk she sat at. Even if she didn't study, she still felt better to contemplate things over an open book. "What about you?" She asked, taking a glance at the blond.

"Nah, I'll wait for Ruby and Blakey to come back. Or be ready if I get a call that they got in trouble so I could swing by and save the day." The blond flashed a grin towards the Heiress, at which she rolled her eyes.

"Such an noble soul you are, Yang." She stated sarcasticaly.

Yang simply played along and let out a dramatic sigh. "Well some of us are just born heroes, princess. Ain't no rest for the wicked as they say." Weiss simply rolled her eyes at that.

"Right, well I'll hit the showers and go to sleep. You be sure to stay vigilant." She giggled as she exited the room, hearing an _'always'_ that was already muffled by the closed door.

Once more Weiss was on autopilot, as her thoughts circled around the same topic. Yet as she found herself in bed, she decided to do her best to push those thoughts for later. Or at least tomorrow. She had to sleep.

It was then, that she heard the door open, and followed by that, the voice of Blake and Ruby.

 **Authors note:**

 **I lied. But not out of spite. I lied due to my inability to comprehend how big these chapters can be. Because it started to grow bigger then the first chapter, and because this was a perfect place to cut the chapter, I decided to do so.**

 **On that note, this story will have additional, third chapter. And also an epilogue. Reason for the epilogue will be that I'm planning to write a sequel, and the epilogue of this story will be quite important for that. All of those things are already planned ahead. The next chapter, the epilogue, and a sketch of what my next story will be.**

 **Lastly thank you for everyone who followed and favorited this story so far. It made my anxiety over posting anything to the public eye go away. And instead it was replaced with motivation to continue this work. While it seems like I might beg for these, I really am not. I am simply stating that someone out there found my work enjoyable. And that really can motivate.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ruby, you didn't have to." The cat girl faunus frowned at the girl. It wasn't that she was mad. Well, she tried to give an image as if being annoyed with the girl. But both of them knew that it was just an act.

"Nuh huh, You won me that stuffed lion, I had to step up my game and do something equally amazing for you too!" The redhead grinned up at Blake. The faunus girl sighed, but it was a content happy sigh. She looked at the silver chain holding a small silver katana on it. Blake knew that this was just some manufactured piece of metal, later colored in silver. She doubted that Ruby was aware of that fact. Yet it wasn't really important. It was the gesture behind it.

"So, Blake. We burned some of those pancakes with our passionate duels in the arcade. What do you think we should do next?" Ruby glanced from over her stuffed lion to the catgirl, curious if she would propose something. The redhead assumed that she would simply claim to go ahead and stick to whatever Ruby was happy to do. Yet she was surprised by her answer.

"How about we'd watch a movie? There's actually one movie I wanted to see, but since classes I couldn't really bother to go." Blake allowed for the pendant to just idly hang from her neck as she glanced down to meet Ruby's eyes.

"Ooh! Alright,what movie is it?" Ruby had to admint it was some time since she went to see a movie. All this beacon deal and fighting and leading a team. Who knew she'd be so busy one day to not be able to watch a movie once a week. Or dust, even once a month.

"Its based on a book I enjoyed readin some time ago. They started making movies off that authors books recently. You most likely heard about the three big ones that already were made." Blake explained. That made Ruby deflate a little. She wasn't that big of a book fan. Not that books were bad, maybe from time to time. But a movie based off a book? That did sound a bit dull.

Blake must have caught up on that, since she smiled and shoulder bumped her. "Come on Ruby, you'll like it. Its a fantasy movie with some adventure in it."

Ruby rolled her eyes at that. "I don't know. I'm not a big fan of fantasy. I mean come on. Sword and sorcery. Magic and all that stuff. Who would belive in something like that."

Blake shrugged and leaned over, to get her face on front of Ruby's. "Give it a chance at least. Please? For me?" Perhaps Blake didn't have any sort of puppy eyes powers like Ruby had. But she still was a cat faunus. And darn it, she had the privilage to abuse that fact from time to time.

Ruby let out a defeated sigh. "Fiiinee. But only for you. Besides, if its adventure it doesn't need to be bad, right? I like adventures." The nodded to herself, as she finalized the 'self convincing' process and decided to indeed give the movie a shot. If not for her own sake, then for Blake's sake.

They arrived at the movie theater, and as Blake noticed they had enough time to buy the tickets and still have a few moments to wait before it would start. It was Ruby that stoped the girl with a tug as she looked over the snack bar. Blake eyed the snack bar, and then Ruby.

"No." She simply stated. The redhead let out a whine at that.

"But Blake, come on. Just a small soda, and some popcorn. Please?" Ruby begged as she gave her puppy eyes. And then Blake did what some nerds would call 'roll a 20 on her will save' and shook her head once more.

"If you drink that stuff, you'll either have to go to pee, or you'll get distracted by having to. And these snacks will crunch too much, and that might be bad for other people in the room." Blake explained firmly to the girl. In reality it was something she learned herself. The few times she went to see a movie, and she couldn't focus because she decided to grab a soda from the snack bar.

And as for the snacks, there was nothing more annoying then the room filled with greasy smells and people crunching and munching on their stuff. "But." She continued. "After the movie, we can go grab some pizza or some other food. The movie is pretty lengthy so I think we'll have some space after our rich breakfast.

That shook Ruby out of her pouty mood, and she finally gave in. She sent one last wistful look at the snack bar, and followed Blake, that was heading towards the designated area.

Ruby was quite surprised by the movie. It started weird. With this wizard guy, and the small person. Then more small beared people arrived. But she decided that she really enjoyed the movie. It was funny at times, but also had those serious moment that made her actually care. And she had to agree that it didn't try to sunshine over the fact that an adventure of that scale wouldn't be all pretty.

Around three hours later, both of them were exiting the building, stretching their limbs as Blake didn't lie. That was quite the lengthy movie.

"Blake! That was amazing. I never thought that a book movie could be...could be like that!" Ruby bounced excited in place as they stood before the building.

"Mmm...I'm not sure why they added so much into it, and then split it into three movies. But I liked it. I might watch the other two once the yare out" The cat faunus smiled down at Ruby, as they shared their enjoyment over the movie.

Then they followed their earlier plan. Finding a place to eat, while they discussed the movie. While at the restaurant they picked to dine that afternoon, Blake started to describe differences betwen the movie and the book. And for once, Ruby was quite absorbed to listen about a book. Even if it was due to the topic being related to a movie, but it still counted.

They were heading towards the skyport, deciding that they should head back, when Ruby made a very important decission.

"I think I'll read that book." She nodded firmly to herself. She was lucky that Yang wasn't around, or else she would either faint or simply tease her about it for a long time.

"Mmm? Its not a big book. And its written in a way that you should enjoy it. Its...a light book, so to say." Blake smiled, pleased that Ruby would enjoy something that she herself did for her own free time almost always.

"But I think I'll wait with that for some break in our schelude. You know, even now I dread the 'catching up' I'll have to do after today." She sighed softly. She felt Blake's hand on her shoulder.

"Thats fine Ruby. And don't worry, remember? I'm with you on this. So we'll just do it together. It'll go smother that way." She offered a smile to the redhead, to which she answered with one of her own.

The flight home was a pleasent one, although quiet. Not an awkward silence, but a content one. Both a bit exhausted after a whole day at Vale. Although both girls had a smile plastered onto their faces, making it all worth the hassle in the end.

That bubble of silence was broken only before their room, as Ruby grabbed Blakes hand and made her turn towards her.

"Blake...I mean. This was one of the more fun days I had in a long time. And I thought today would be a disaster. So...Thank you. You're the best friend anyone could ask for!" Ruby's cheeks were red as she said it. But she didn't falter on her own words. Confident and sure of them, as she leaned up a bit to kiss the other girls cheek and hug her tightly.

Blake was a bit taken back. Not by her words, but by the kiss. It took her a few seconds before she smiled and wraped her own arms around the younger girl. Placing a cheek against her hair as she nuzzled against Ruby. Something she reserved only for those she could admint were closest to her.

Ruby giggled, feeling the gesture, and would mimick it slightly, as she moved her head to gently nuzzle back at her. It didn't took them more then a minute, before they parted, smiling at each other, before they reached to open the door.

"We're back! Yang, Weiss." Ruby announced as they entered.

"Hey Yang, Hey...Weiss?" Blake paused as she saw the Schnee turned around and wraped in her sheets already.

"How was the date?" Yang grined at the two, only to let out a surprised yelp as a lion jumped at her. Lucky for her it wasn't a really big lion. And it was a plush one, which would minimize the damage done by such vicious encounter.

"Not everything is a date, Yang. Ugh, and to belive I'm the youngest in here. So Juvenile." Ruby pouted and shook her head, although her cheeks did grab a hint of a pink hue on them at Yangs teasing.

"I think we should quiet down a bit. And maybe do the same as Ice Queen and head to bed." Blake offered, to which Ruby replied with a yawn and a stretch.

"Sounds good." Both Ruby and Yang agreed to the plan, and thus after some preparation, they wished each other a good night, lights went off and they all went to sleep.

And but a single snowflake was left, curled in her bed, keeping herself from making too much sound as she kept her tears from spilling.

Ѻ

"Ruby, wake up Ruby." Someone could say that he was just reliving the previous days, yet in some reverse or twisted way. As it was Weiss, after climbing up to Ruby's bed, that was shaking the girl gently. "Ruby, you dolt, wake up."

"Ugh...Weiss?" The redhead would open her eyes slowly. She saw the Schnee kneeling in front of her, those cold eyes leered down at her, as she had a stern look on her face. That made Ruby's eyes go wide. "W-Weiss, I'm sorry about yesterday, I mean I know that..." A single digit would seal her lips, as it got placed against them.

"Ruby Rose, you have fifteen minutes to clean and dress yourself. I'll be waiting down the hallway for you. Counting from...now." The Heiress simply stated, and scrambled off the bed, heading out.

That left the confused redhead to blink a few times, before it hit her. The time was ticking, and if she was to fix her tense situation with the white haired girl, she should act upon her generosity.

A red blur jumped from the bed and would swoosh towards the showers, a trail of petals left behind. And but a pair of amber eyes observed her leave.

Exactly 15 minutes later, or so Ruby thought, she would run down the hallway, Weiss standing as she tapped her foot against the floor. "Minute late, Ruby."

"I'm sorry." The redhead would shuffle her feet in place as she looked to the side. A soft sigh escaped her as she once more managed to disappoint Schnee before her.

"Come on." Weiss took Ruby's hand and would lead her towards the cafeteria. But when they got close, she took a sudden turn, instead leading her to the kitchen area.

Ruby was about to ask what was going on, but once the doors were open, and she was quite literaly pushed inside, it came to her vision. There was a single small table and a chair. Aside from what she assumed was normally there. Since both of those seemed a bit off to be there, standing in the middle of a kitchen.

But what caught Ruby's attention the most was the mountain of pancakes. It was almost cartoonish how they were stacked to make a few high towers. Ruby was a bit confused by that, Weiss didn't help.

"Happy Pancake day, Ruby!" Schnee hoped in front of the redhead, or so she assumed as she suddenly would fill the younger girls vision.

"W-Weiss?" Ruby looked betwen the white haired girl and the food. Not quite sure what to think about it. Deep down a single spark of doubt enlighted inside of her. Was Weiss making fun of her?

"Ruby...I'm sorry. For yesterday. For how I acted. I kinda risked ruining your day which I guess Blake saved. And...Yang told me. About why its so special. Soo..." The Heiress waved her hand at the stack of food. "I had a quick course from Ren, and Yang might have sliped me a recipe you might enjoy. So please forgive me for how I acted." Schnee would rub her own arms as she averted Ruby's eyes.

That single spark was extinguished as quickly as it appeared. Of course Weiss wouldn't mock her. Under all that ice and snow, she's the sweetest and most warm person that exists. The Heiress went out of her way to fix what she thought was ruined. Just for her. It made the redheads cheeks burn. And she decided to act upon it.

"Oh Weiss!" That was followed by a surprised yelp and a squeak, as the white haired girl was tackled. Schnee barely keeping herself from collapsing, as she hugged the girl.

"Ugh, Ruby you dolt! you'll trip us!" She tried to scold the girl, to slip a little bit of annoyance into her voice. But the apparent happiness in her voice was too obvious for the redhead not to caught it. She giggled at Weiss words.

"Sorry~ So um...can I?" The girls parted from the hug, and Ruby eyed the pancakes greedily.

"Sadly? No. They are property of the academy, and as such you'll have to leave them be." Weiss simply stated.

"Oh..." The disappointement in Ruby's voice was almost unbearable, as the redhead deflated visibly.

"Of course you can eat them, you dolt. Why do you think I made them and brought you here." She rolled her eyes and proded the younger girl towards the table with all that food.

"O-Oh! I thought..."

"Don't think, eat." Weiss interrupted the girl, and Ruby decided to comply, sitting on the offered chair and diggin in. Weiss would simply lean against the counter where the cooking ingredients together with the cooking appliances stood. She was tired, not quite used to getting up so early, only to work on something like cooking for this long. Although it was worth it. As she observed the girl happily devour, since it was hard to call it eating, each and every pancake she made.

"So do you like it, Ruby?" Schnee decided to ask, although the girl seemed to be delighted with the food, it never hurt to ask. Or so she thought.

"mmpfh-ood!" Ruby announced happily to the Heiress. To which she simply grabed the bridge of her nose.

"Ruby Rose, do not talk with your mouth full!"

"Owwy!" The girl apologized...with her mouth still full. Schnee could simply rest her head against her hand, letting out a sigh. Although she couldn't help but smile. The redhead was unreformable, but perhaps that was part of her charm.

The rest of Ruby's breakfast went on peacefuly and in silence. Weiss tried not to stare too much, since it was quite impolite to do so, unless you were a waiter in a fancy restaurant. And while Weiss did consider if she wasn't in such position right now, she opted to simply clean the mess she made while preparing the food earlier.

"Hey Weiss?" It wasn't exactly her words, nor the fact she spoke. But the tone of her voice that made Weiss turn around. Uncertain.

"Yes, Ruby?"

"I think you were right."

"About?" Schnee would tilt her head. Drying her hands from cleaning the dishes, as she approached the redhead. Mostly due to her demeanor. As Ruby simply sat there, looking down at the floor, quite clearly having something on her mind.

"Its childish to celebrate things like pancake day." The Heiress saw the pair of silver eyes peer up at her. Weiss let out a sigh and coruched before the sitting girl.

"Ruby you dolt, I think what you made, is one of the sweeter ideas I heard of. You decided to make a memory day for your mom, and for one of the more positive memories she left with you. Happiness. And you're simply using pancakes as a sort of catalyst for it. And because you're being a golden hearted girl that you are, you decided to call it a happy day, to not be selfish and invite everyone to celebrate it with you. To make others happy." Weiss took one of Ruby's hand, not minding that it was sticky from the grease and maple syrup. Her other hand would reach to gently caress the redheads cheek. Which turned out to be as equally sticky, if not more.

"I just wished you approached me about in a more...different way, Ruby. Trust me, if you told me about it day before, and told me how much it means to you? I'd agree to spend the whole day with you. So I promise to be more patient with you and your crazy ideas. But in return?" Weiss paused, making Ruby perk up.

"Y-Yes?" The younger girl asked, not sure what would be request of her. Her mind still recovering after the big speech she just recived.

"Don't be an airhead." Schnee would poke her index finger against the girls forehead, making the Rose girl giggle.

"I promise Weiss." They shared a smile, as their gazes crossed with one another. It was Ruby that would break the serenity of the moment. As she would blush suddenly.

"R-Right, Weiss? I um...I kinda wanted to make...I mean, to use that day to...to ask you something." The younger girl gulped, not sure if she should continue.

"Yes, Ruby? You know you can ask me anything. And while I might reconsider some of your request, they would be mostly to retain your good health and well being." Well that didn't help Ruby with what she was about to ask. Or perhaps it did. This whole situation, this whole morning was so confusing for the poor Rose girl.

"I...well. Do you think we could...go out. On a date I mean. You and me that is. Together!" She noded, as if proud of herself to include all the important elements in that one sentence. One word on top of her mind. _'Nailed it'_ ... or was that two words?

"What?" That wasn't the reaction Ruby expected out of Weiss. Once more, she thought its a yes no question. Not a...what question.

"I em...I'm trying to ask you out, Weiss. On...on a date." The redhead repeated. Less and less confident in her own words. Perhaps this was a mistake.

"But...I thought you and Blake. Yesterday. Yang said it was a date." The Heires blinked. Now it was her turn to be confused. Was she wrong? Or was Ruby trying to be greedy...no that...that wasn't possible. Of course not.

"What?" And then Ruby's eyes grew in realization. "N-No! No! Ugh, stupid Yang. Blake was just there to...cheer me up I guess. Since you know. Our um little missunderstanding. But we're just friends, silly." The redhead giggled.

The Heiress let out a sigh of relief. And then stood up, all warmness and any cheerfulness that was previously there gone. As she crossed her arms and looked down at sitting Ruby.

"Ruby Rose, did you just ask me out on a date?" She squinted and send her a cold stare. Ruby shrunk in her chair, now not even confident enough to make a sound. A short, simple nod was the only answer. She closed her eyes. She made Weiss mad again. She really was a stupid little girl.

Her self pity was broken when she felt Weiss hands coup her cheeks, and a pair of lips planting a kiss against her forehead. Ruby opened her eyes to see Weiss smile broadly.

"Of course I would go out on a date with you, silly dolt." It didn't click in the redheads brain at first. Her emotions constantly swirrling from one place to another. Perhaps her body worked on pure instinct, as she "woke up" aware of what Weiss said only after she tackled her to the ground, hearing her lips repeat constantly _'thank you'_ as Weiss was voicing her protest over being on a dirty kitchen ground, with Ruby covered in maple syrup.

But deep down both girls were content. Although Weiss could use a little less kitchen floor at the moment, yet she was happy to see Ruby act the way she did. It was her charm afterall. Schnee wasn't sure if Ruby fully understood the seriousness of her question, or what that could lead towards. But at the moment she was just glad that all her confusion and thoughts from earlier escalated to this one, happy moment.

As for Ruby? Well...Ruby just got another disciple for the Pancake God. Afterall, pancakes for the pancake god, maple syrup for the maple syrup throne. Or something along these lines.

 **Authors note:**

 **Because I felt guilty of lying earlier, I decided to finish up the proper story, and post the remaining chapter. Since its only fair to deliver what I promised.**

 **For those who aren't aware, rolling a 20 is called sometimes "automatic succes" its a DnD/Dungeons and dragons term. Or really, any D20 system.**

 **And the movie they went to see was supposed to be the hobbit. I thought it would be natural for someone who likes books to want to see a movie based on a book. A fun movie based on a very good book.**

 **I almost ended up increasing the length of this story by another chapter, as I wanted to include the whole day in Vale by Blake and Ruby, but decided that what little snips I offered, was enough to paint the image I tried to convey.**

 **The only thing thats left, is the epilogue.**


	4. Epilogue

Her amber eyes would look through the window in their room. She raised her cup towards her lips and allowed for the hot liquid to go past them, as she further pushed it down her throat. Enjoying the warmth it carried with itself. She loved the bitter aftertaste. It always reminded her of how her own life tasted. Bitter, sometimes sugared or with a bit of lemon or honey. But in the end, the aftertaste was always bitter.

She smiled to herself, how poetic of her to think so.

She heard the doors open, and soon felt a familiar pressence stand next to her.

"You doing alright?" It was Yang, her voice filled with concern. Blake wasn't sure. Was she alright? She felt...happy. Happy and sad at the same time. It felt so strange. Its like a fever of emotion. But instead of being blazing hot and shivering from cold, she was like this.

"I don't know." The faunus girl simply answered. Yang moved closer to the window, to see what the catgirl was peering at. And then the blond sighed. Blake was observing Weiss and Ruby, as they were sitting in the grass. Weiss most likely trying to introduce some new, smart concept to her that would enrich her mind, while Ruby decided it was boring and she opted for some more fun things.

"You know, you had my sister on a plate that day. Why...why didn't you?" She would look away from the window, and glance at Yang. The blond having a mix of concern, curiosity but also a bit of confusion in her eyes. Blake simply shrugged.

"Because she had her eyes on someone else. And she's happy with that person." The faunus simply stated. It was true. And it made Blake happy. To see Ruby smile, laugh. Sometimes Ruby forgot she was in a public place, or forgot about her own embarassment as she had a dreamy expression whilst with the Schnee heiress. It made Blake delighted to see the girl happy.

Yang let out a sigh, and by the sound of it, she hoped onto her bed. "So you'll just be a creep about it? And just stare at her now and then, as she has fun with Weiss?"

Blake simply shrugged. She raised the cup, but not to take a sip. To inhale the scent of her beverage. "Let me enjoy her happiness for a while. Then let me mope for a bit. And then I'll move on." She simply stated. She found out that its the worst thing, to be logical about your own feelings. To be aware, yet completly powerless to do anything. Is this why some call stupidity a blessing?

"Fine, fine. What about Weiss? You...aren't mad at her?" She could hear a hint of worry in Yangs voice. She understood. It was a diffuclt situation. Would it affect them as a team?

"No. I might envy her, but she makes Ruby happy. She's my friend. And a teammate." Deep down she wasn't so sure about that. But she also was aware that it was mostly her recent emotions talking. She took another sip of her tea. A gentle sip, to let the taste wash over her tongue and mouth. That made her smile, even if a little bit.

"Yang, don't worry. Its...like a book, you know." Blake started, peering out at the pair that consisted of furious Weiss chasing the giggling redhead.

"Mmm? What do you mean?" Yang inquired. Blake closed her eyes as she continued.

"Its a story, and most stories has a happy end. Ruby got her happy end. Weiss got her happy end. And thats the end of that story. But people don't often know, that its not always so happy for other characters in that story. Someone looses, so that someone could gain. And I accept that."

Blake mused at her own words for a moment. She understood now why poets were always so mopey. It was part of their job to be that. It did help say mundane things in a very colorful way. That made her almost chuckle. Almost.

"Well, what about your story? Why can't that end up as a happy one huh?" Yang would ask, having the most simple and blunt approach was afterall, her specialization.

"Some stories." Blake started answering, taking but a sip to feel the bitterness of the tea. "Some stories are made to not have a good end. To show an example. Sometimes you have to sacrifice yourself, so that others may reach their goals. Like happiness." She paused and looked down into her cup. She saw her image, that would soon get distorted as two tears would drip into it.

"Blake, I'll ask again. Are you alright?" She heard Yangs question. And she suddenly felt weak. As the cup slipped from betwen her fingers and landed with a crash on the floor. That made the blond girl jump and sit on her bed, as she examined betwen the faunus girl and the shattered cup, as the liquid slowly spread along the floor.

Blake didn't turn back. Not yet. Ruby must have seen her in the window, and waved to her. And Blake would smile at the redhaired girl offering her a short wave, hoping that her tears weren't visible. She then turned back to Yang, her eyes red, as her cheeks were marked with fresh trails of tears, as more would soon join down that road.

"Of course I'm alright, Yang."

The blond would shot up and grab the black haired girl. She hugged her tight, and the catgirl didn't oppose. She simply hugged back. Her face burried into the blond girls chest, as she sobbed quietly into her shirt.

 **Author Note:**

 **And there we go. My first story finished.**

 **Its a strange feeling. If anyone told me a week before that I'd post here anything, I'd laugh at them. And here i am, planning ahead already as i type this.**

 **Once more, I wanted to thank anyone who showed their appriciation by favoriting this story, or following it. I never knew that it would mean so much to see a notification claiming that.**

 **I know my update was a bit spastic, and quite sudden. Most people would propably set a schelude and simply add new stories or chapters accordingly.**

 **I see no reason for that. If I go with it, it'll be my hobby. So I'll post things after writing them, proofreading, and after that it'll be ready to go. So why wait.**

 **Thank you anyone who read through the entire thing. I hoped you enjoyed it all. I apologize for any typos in this story, or other language fails. I encourage you to point them out to me, so I could fix them and in the future not make them.**

 **I wish you a good day, or a good night, dear Reader.**


End file.
